<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(AntiHero) Precious Pet by EsculentEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575889">(AntiHero) Precious Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil'>EsculentEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Broken Bones, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Romantic Fluff, zalgo text</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He lets the human hold him close, caressing his hair and murmuring in his ear.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“T̕’ere’s a g̴ơoḑ ̷p͘et͟. A̛ ̢prett͜y͘ pet. A P҉r͟ec͜ious͠ Pe̶ţ.̶ S̶l̵e͝e͢p ̛now. M̧as͞ter͜ ha̸s̸ ͘ye~̛.̶”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(AntiHero) Precious Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This basically a tag/fill of my own Anti(Hero) Headcanon Confession <i><a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190053884821/antihero-headcanon-03-puppy-play">Puppy Play</a></i>.</p>
<p>It’s also where the other Anti(Hero) Headcanon Confession/teaser <i><a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190156182430/antihero-headcanon-04-short-strength">Short Strength</a></i> comes from.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie groans, rolling onto his side with his hand pressed against his stomach.</p>
<p>Anti giggles above him, grin wide and eyes glowing a bright, eerie neon green; the sound if his glee buries itself deep into Jackie’s ears to later be nightmares.</p>
<p>And he will dream of this—this daemon, this nightmare, this <strike>owner</strike> event.</p>
<p>He always does.</p><hr/>
<p>Henrik’s not going to be amused tonight.</p>
<p>Anti’s amused right now, though, and Jackie fights a painful sigh at the thought. He turns his wary eyes to the grinning Glitch and allows himself a whimper.</p>
<p>It does exactly what he knew it would.</p>
<p>Instantly, the little evil is at his side, kneeling down and cupping his bloody face, “Ye a͏’͏ri̴g͢ht̢, ͘Pu̵ppy?”</p><hr/>
<p>Anti is tiny; it’s something the other Egos like to tease him about relentlessly.</p>
<p>But just because he’s heads smaller than them doesn’t mean he’s weak.</p>
<p>Anti can lift or carry any of them if he wishes; he just doesn't like <strong>touching</strong>.</p>
<p>So, when Anti scoops Jackie up like he’s NOT over a foot taller than the Glitch, the only thing surprising about it is his gentleness.</p><hr/>
<p>Turns out Henrik won’t be lecturing Jackie tonight.</p>
<p>Or, if he will be, it won’t be about what Jackie originally thought it’d be about. The hero grins weakly to himself, careful not to chuckle and ruin the moment, as Anti settles the Super on the floor of <a href="https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house">his bedroom on the 3rd level of their house</a>.</p>
<p>He then strips the human of all his clothes.</p>
<p>Jackie doesn’t say anything or protest it; he knows that it just makes this easier. Closing his eyes, he does his best to stay quiet as Anti prods his sides and torso, finding all the parts of him that are broken and glitching them right again. It doesn’t really hurt, the fixing, but the moving of broken bones does.</p>
<p>Especially since Anti still has a hard time understanding what pain even is.</p>
<p>When he’s done, Anti lifts him again and takes him to this floor’s bathroom. Settling the hero in the tub, he turns the water on and uses a clean rag to wash off the blood and dirt their fight had caused to accumulate on the human’s body.</p>
<p>Jackie just enjoys the warmth and carefulness.</p>
<p>After the impromptu bath, the daemon dries his hero with some towels and then returns him to his bedroom. This time, he sets the human on his bed, under the covers, and makes sure he’s comfortable while running fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>He only gets a whine in response.</p>
<p>Long fingers from large hands tug gently on the folds of Anti’s black shirt, asking. The Glitch sighs at him and the obvious question Jackie’s posing but still agrees. He slips his much smaller body beneath the covers and against the hero’s.</p>
<p>
  <em>He lets the human hold him close, caressing his hair and murmuring in his ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“T̕’ere’s a g̴ơoḑ ̷p͘et͟. A̛ ̢prett͜y͘ pet. A P҉r͟ec͜ious͠ Pe̶ţ.̶ S̶l̵e͝e͢p ̛now. M̧as͞ter͜ ha̸s̸ ͘ye~̛.̶”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I just wanted to write fluffy pet/puppy!Jackie... (♦∕ ∕•∕ω∕•∕)</p>
<p>If you liked this, please let me know! You know I love hearing from you All!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>